Cobra Kai
by DiamondSnitch
Summary: Cobra Kai season 3. Description is on chapter 1.
1. Introduction

Hello, so just before you start reading I wanted to explain a bit what the story will be like. I will be making the plot similar to the original story but switching up some scenes such as like Demetri beating up Hawk ( pure bullshit in my opinion ). Writers did a good job through out the whole series so I will just jump through the season 2 ( I will start in the final episode in season 1 ). Season 3 will be my pure imagination and everything I write in here is just how I would like the things to play out so please do not get offended and if you have anything to add or have any ideas please do not be affraid to contact me.

Lets do this!!


	2. All Valley Tournament

Chapter 1 : All Valley Tournament

Sam and her family just took their front row seats, the guy narrating the whole tournament just announced that they will be welcoming all local dojos in the Valley. He introduced them all but when he went to pronounce the last teams name, they storm out marching and calling out their team name Cobra Kai. Everyone is amazed but Daniel Larusso and his daughter Sam looked defeated. When they lined up, Miguel took a look at Sam and she just rolled her eyes.

But before anyone could say anything else, Robby Keene was introduced and he was unaffiliated, which means he fights without a dojo behind him. Daniel Larusso and Johnny Lawrence were both confused but couldnt do anything. So the tournament began.

First fights started, it was Miguel Diaz versus some dude from another dojo. Johnny whispered something to Diaz and they both smiled. Diaz and his opponent got into their fighting positions and the refree yelled FIGHT. Miguel just used Daniels move and kicked his enemy right in the face. Everyone was surprised, Miguel looked at Sam and just gave her a little, victorious, evil smirk.

So the fights went on and on and now it was semi – finals. Robby versus Hawk, Diaz versus Stone. Diaz and Sone were first so they took their positions. Miguel got the first point, lost second round but scored another point in the third round. It was no 2-1 for Diaz. The fight started and Miguel went straight for a kick in the face, he missed and Stone took his chance and sent a roundhouse kick but he missed which resulted in Miguel doing a sweeping move and kicking Stone in the face once he landed on the floor. 3-1 for Miguel and he moves through to the finals.

Now it was time for Hawk and Robby to fight. Something wrong Sensei?, asked Hawk. No, show him what you got., answered Johnny. Hawk gave him his Hawk smirk where he lifts his lip a bit up. He jumps on the mat and the whole crowd goes crazy. Everyone is cheering for the fight to begin. Prepare to face the fury of the Hawk., told Hawk to Robby.

The two of them take their fighting positions and the fight begins. Hawk goes in first but Robby tried to hit him with front kick, Hawk ducked but Robby kept pushing so Hawk dodged everything and took Robby down by slamming him down against the mat with his forearm and kicked hi min the stomach to finish him off. He scored a point, 1-0 for Hawk.

Hes not focused., said Larusso to his wife, Remember what you learned, Robby!. Robby nods to Daniel and tries to focus.

Hawk smirked and looked back at Miguel and gave him an evil wink. He took his fighting stance and looked Robby right into his eyes. You could see that Robby was a bit scared.

FIGHT, the referee yelled and the two started the fight. Hawk went best mode landing punches and kicks faster then Robby could block and finaly caught his leg open and he took the shot and kicked Robby in his knee and Robby fell down. Hawk just finished him off with a punch to the face.

Robby is furious, Hawk is smiling, Miguel is thrilled by just looking at his best friend beating the shit out of another guy and Sam is just sad looking at Hawk destroying Robby.

Right now it is 2-0 for Hawk. They got in their fighting positions and again, the referee started the fight and Hawk just jumped towards Robby. You scared prettyboy?, taunted Hawk. Robby throwed a roundhouse kick but Hawk blocked and trapped his leg then hit his knee.

Illegal contact with the knee, one warning!, yelled te referee.

Screw you!, yelled back Hawk.

Im sorry what was that?

Move out of my way., said Hawk as he pushed the referee away.

Thats it, you are disqualified!, replied the referee.

Bullshit!

So Robby earns his trip to the finals with Hawks disqualification. There is a small break of 10 minutes, then the real match begins.

Miguel is talking with Hawk about how that disqualification was unfair and on the others side, Samantha was looking at Miguel. She felt bad that they broke up, she is sure she still has fellings for him but keeps lying to herself.

Miguel left to get something to drink and accidently ran into Samanth. Hey, I just want to say that Im sorry for last night.

You mean when you hit me?

That was an accident, I wasnt trying to hit you!, he defended himself.

You shouldnt have tried to hit anyone!

Wait, you dont answer the whole day, and then just casually show up at the party with a random dude and you expect me to be okay with it?

I expect you to act like a normal person.

Im sorry, but what was I supposed to do, be a pussy?

I dont even know who you are anymore.

Yeah, just wait, watch what I do to your Robby in the finals, I bet you will remember me., he said that and turned around.

She felt so bad, she still has fellings for him and a simple misunderstanding ruined everything. But she shouldnt have brought Robby with her after not talking to Miguel.

Robby and Miguel took their fighting positions and everyone started cheering. FIGHT, yelled referee and they started the fight. Miguel looked towards Sam and sent he ran evil smirk, then he turned to Robby and went to throw a kick. Robby blocked it, Miguel then rushed towards him, jumped and hit Robby with his knee, Robby did try to defend but the brute force of the momentum knocked him down. Then Miguel went to finish Robby by hitting hi min his head with his elbow, but Robby dodged. He then tried to hit Miguel in his back but missed and Miguel took that opportunity to front kick him in the chest. 1-0 for Diaz.

Second round started and was probably the fastest fight ever, Miguel sweeped Robby so fast that he couldnt react. Right now its 2-0 for Diaz and everyone is screaming and cheering. The third round began and Miguel won by knocking out Robby with an elbow to the face.

Cobra Kai go home as winners!!


	3. Moon's party

Chapter 2: Moons party

Sam was climbing up the stairs that lead into Moons house, she brought her Miyagi Do Karate squad, right now they are all happy and thrilled, but little do they know, they arent the only squad here.

As soon as they stepped inside the house cheers broke out and smiles appeared on their faces. Then, they all frowned when they saw Hawk and the rest of the Cobra Kai around. They felt really uncomfortable.

Why did you invite Cobra Kai?, asked Samantha?

Well i tought we could a get together and be friends since summer is coming to an end., replied Moon with a big smile on her face.

Their focus was shifted towards two peers laughing and coming their way. Miguel and Tory entered in the room and everything turned silent. Hawk had an emotionless expression, eyes focused on the Miyagi Do, Miguel was looking confused, Tory as well, and the whole Miyagi Do looked scared as to what may break out from this encounter.

Cmon guys, you dont have to fight all the time!., Moon was determined to make them talk to eachother.

Some time passed, the tension dropped but people were still flinching walking past Hawk, he still looked like he was going to kill them all just because he is bored. But in reality, all he wanted was to get Moon back. He tought of a way, it has to be an alpha move, get her jealous. And just in the right time a pretty girl with fluffyhair stepped in the room, PERFECT.

Hey, I like your hair., he said with his lip lifted up, smooth talk.

Thanks, I like yours too, its…spikey., she replied, Im Piper btw.

Thanks, a lot of people want to touch my hair, but I dont let them, you can touch it if you want.

Ou, sharp., she threw a joke there.

Im Hawk

Time passed on, it was late in the night, Sam was dead drunk sitting in a chair by the pool.

Sam?, Miguel showed up out of nowhere.

Uh, she rolled her eyes,What do you want?

Forget it., he splurted out.

Miguel wait!, she said after he made a couple of steps away from her, Im sorry, I didnt know you returned the medal.

Yeah well, it shouldnt have been stolen in the first place

She slowly walked in his direction and once she was in front of him, she leaned towards him and kissed him passionately. Took them solid 10 seconds to seperate.

I-I-Im sorry, shouldnt have done that to Tori, and y-you have R-R…, he was having trouble talking after this, it shocked him that she kissed him, and what hurt him the most was that it actually felt right

She looked at him, her eyes got watery after she realised what she did right now, and then she just took off running. Worst thing was, Tory saw it all happen through the window. Samantha wont have a nice first day at school.


	4. School fight

Chapter 3: School fight

Hawk and Miguel were in their class talking about girls, classic Hawk conversation. Hawk explaind how he is planing to have a full rotation by the next semester, but they were interupted by Torys voice on the microphone.

Samantha Larusso, I know what you did, Im coming for you bitch.

The class ended a second later and everyone ran out to see what s happening, Miguel ran as fast as he can, so did Robby. In the mean time, Tory confronted Samantha in the hall full of other students.

I saw what you did, you kissed Miguel., everyone was shocked at that statement, but Robby was probably hurt the most.

Tory screamed and went to hit Sam right in the face, but she dodged the last second. They started throwing punches and it was clear that Tory was winning. Robby hesitated but jumped in between them two to get them to calm down. Miguel just arrived and he saw Robby holding Tory, so he ran towards him and took him down on the floor.

IT IS ON, OH ITS ON!!!, yelled Hawk as he started hitting people comming towards him,YEAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Everyone started fighting, the whole Miyagi Do versus Cobra Kai. Fight was litteraly seperated into sections, there was a group fighting here, Miguel against Robby, Tory dragging Samantha everywhere and Hawk obliterating everyone who he can get his hands on.

Everyone was looking at Miguel and Robby because it was the most interesting fight, it wasnt a tournament so both of them could show off all tricks they have learned.

Robby would block then throw a kick, Miguel would dodge then use his elbow, it was really diverse. Tory and Samantha were really close in skills, only Samantha was more of a defensive, while Tory was more of an offensive fighter. Hawk, well Hawks defence was more offence, his way of fighting was to not give his opponent a chance to strike. It really worked as he was just demolishing everybody.

He kicked this guy, then punched him in the face, immediately wrapped his hand around his neck and threw a kick to another guy coming his way. Then he jumped towards that guy and started kicking him, but that guy landed a kick on Hawk aswell which pushed him away. He touched his lip to see if there was any blood, then he looked towards that guy and smiled evily. He dodged when that guy threw a kick and then elbowed his face which made him fall down.

Everything was happening so fast, they went from couple of people fighting in the halls to the whole Miyagi DO versus Cobra Kai in the entrance hall.

Samantha managed to beat Tory, Hawk was still victorious, Miguel and Robby were still fighting, and the rest of both teams were either captured by security or gave up fighting.

Robby was actually holding up really good against the champ. Hawk ran towards the stairs where Sam was, he stopped infront of her for a second. He looked at her with disgust and then ran upstairs to find Miguel. He found him fighting Robby and just when he got up, Miguel threw Robby over and slammed him in to the ground, took his arm and prepared to break his shoulder.

Hawk felt a smile appear on his face, two of them were champs in the tournament, now they proven that indeed they deserve to be on top.

Im sorry., said Miguel, everyone was silent now.

Robby screamed, punched Miguel in the face and kicked him towards the fence, little did he know, he kicked him way too hard and Miguel tripped over the fence and fell down. Everyone was in shock. He really kicked a guy who just showed him mercy.

Robby what did you do!?, yelled Samantha.

HE SHOWED YOU MERCY!, yelled Hawk and everyones focus was shifted towards him walking towards Robby, AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THAT!

Hawk took a run up and jumped with his knee up and hit Robby spot on which made him fall down. He tried to get up but Hawk took him by his shirt and threw him back on the floor. He started kicking him in his stomach aswell.

There is no referee now, fight me, FIGHT!, screamed Hawk.

Right then the police came and grabbed him from behind, they picked up most of the students who were fighting.

I will kill you prettyboy, watch out!!

It was a sad day for Hawk, from feeling amazing and powerful, he and his best friend Miguel were again on the top, best fighters here, then his whole world sank when he saw Miguel laying down lifelessly on the stairs.

Even though his friend is in critical state, he had feeling like he knew Miguel will be back stronger then ever. He showed mercy, and paid the price for it. He knows Miguel will be back even stronger, because Cobra Kai Never Dies!


End file.
